


Let's Just Be Who We Are

by Bangtothehwangtotheyang



Series: College Shenanigans with (Mostly) 4th Gen Groups [3]
Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ALRIGHT SO THERE'S MORE DRAMA THAN I THOUGHT, Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically just 00 line, But 00 line is prevalent, But Yeji has her moments, But it's Jinnie so, But we love skz, Chaeryeong is basically the MC, F/F, F/M, Hwang Hyunjin and Hwang Yeji are twins, Hyunjin shines a little more than necessary, I am: very bad at tagging, I say now like it wasnt always, In this household we say shit, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Choi Jisu | Lia, Should I tag swearing, So she's not as mentioned, Swearing, The Hwang twins are chilling, This is a chat fic hybrid now, We love all of skz, Yuna is just a baby tho, chat fic, just a little bit, they get up to shenanigans, they swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtothehwangtotheyang/pseuds/Bangtothehwangtotheyang
Summary: Following the drama of her freshman year, Chaeryeong has to deal with two warring friend groups and the odd and not-so-savory coping mechanisms...
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji, Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Ryujin
Series: College Shenanigans with (Mostly) 4th Gen Groups [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Don't Care, Really Don't Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeji: third-year  
> Lia: third-year  
> Ryujin: second-year  
> Chaeryeong: second-year  
> Yuna: bby high schooler

The rain didn’t seem to want to let up. Chaeryeong had always been of the opinion that the rain had a mind of its own. But the rain liked her, she decided, so she liked it back. The campus garden was well-watered when the rain came, and she didn’t have to get up early to beat the heat and keep the plants hydrated. 

Walking to class was fine, even with her rain jacket on and her headphones blasting her upbeat Rainy Day playlist. Chaeryeong never wanted the weather to be the reason she was in a bad mood. She had enough of that from her professors. 

“And this assignment will be twenty percent of your final grade,” her literature instructor, Professor Kim, reminded the class. “Please do not do this the night before—I  _ will _ be able to tell.” He glanced at the clock and nodded. “I will see you all Tuesday.”

Chaeryeong slowly began packing her bag as the rest of the class filed out. She frowned as she searched her bag, however, since her phone wasn’t there.

“Looking for this?” a voice said at her ear. She whipped around to find a smiling Han Jisung holding her phone between his fingers.

She smiled as he handed it to her. “Thanks, oppa.”

“Are you going to lunch?” he asked as they walked through the humanities building and into the rain. Jisung pulled out an umbrella so they could walk together.

“Yes, I’m meeting Ryujin and unnies.”

Jisung’s smile twitched. “Ah, good. I was going to invite you to eat with us, but it’s probably better with them.” Jisung didn’t mention how awkward it would be regarding Yeji dealing with her brother, who was also her current girlfriend’s ex. The two friend groups had suffered greatly last spring when Lia broke up with Hyunjin, and Chaeryeong missed talking to the others as much.

“Maybe we can hang out sometime,” Chaeryeong suggested when they stepped inside the next building. “You, me, Felix-oppa, and Ryujin.”

Jisung gave her his signature gummy-smile. “I’ll suggest it to Lix. See you later, then!” The boy swiped her card at the dining-hall entrance and darted off to his usual table in the back. Chaeryeong laughed and quietly moved through the tables to the front corner where her group had relocated post-blow up. Only Ryujin sat, her tray untouched.

She looked up when Chaeryeong set her bag on the chair next to the blonde. “Hey,” she said casually.

The ginger sat. “Hi.” She paused for a moment, tapping her fingers on the table. “I talked to Jisung-oppa after class.”

Ryujin gave the other her full attention. “Oh? And what did the squirrel have to say?” There was no ill-intent in her tone; Ryujin liked the boys, too. No one benefited from this ice.

“Not much. I think he misses us. I suggested hanging out with him and Felix-oppa.”

Ryujin nodded. “I’d be down for that. It’s not like  _ we _ did anything wrong. Besides, unnie made a decision and Jinnie-oppa took it too far.” Chaeryeong nodded but didn’t say anything. While she agreed with Ryujin, it was a  _ little  _ odd that Lia had broken up with Hyunjin to date his twin sister. She didn’t share that opinion upon pain of death. Ryujin was territorial and she would always take her friends’ sides.

“I’m going to get food before unnies get here,” she told Ryujin before disappearing into the growing crowd. By the time she made it through all the lines with her desired lunch, Lia and Yeji’s bags occupied the two other chairs. It wasn’t long before the girls appeared themselves.

“I was thinking of seeing that new movie this weekend,” Lia said after taking a sip of water. “Anyone wanna go with me?”

Yeji nodded, mouth full of rice, and Ryujin shrugged. “Maybe. Depends on when you go?”

“Tomorrow?” Lia suggested. “Or maybe Sunday afternoon if I finish studying on time.”

“I’m going to the choir concert tomorrow,” Chaeryeong replied. “If you go Sunday, I’ll come.”

Ryujin nodded enthusiastically. “Oh yeah! Unnie is in that. I’ll come too and support my favorite Lee-sibling.” Chaeryeong glared (non-threateningly) at the other. “Why are you pouting?”

Chaeryeong didn’t even realize her glare came off as pouting. “If you like unnie so much, why don’t you date  _ her _ ?”

“Ha,” Ryujin said, petting Chaeryeong’s head. “I wouldn’t make it five seconds with her. I like dating you much better.” She pinched Chaeryeong’s cheek, and the other couldn’t help but smile.

~~~

**_The Cool Friends_ **

**Thing1 (2:16pm)**

Lix says okay

He also wants to know when

**Thing2 (2:16pm)**

I could’ve said that myself Ji

**Shorter (2:17pm)**

For a hot second I forgot we had this groupchat

**Thing2 (2:17pm)**

How could you forget the greatest creation known to man?

**Thing1 (2:17pm)**

Lee Minho?

**Thing2 (2:18pm)**

Whipped

**Shorter (2:18pm)**

So whipped

How do you not evaporate at his mere presence

**Thing2 (2:19pm)**

He does every single time

I don’t know how Min-hyung hasn’t noticed yet

**Short (2:20pm)**

He knows. He always talks about it in dance class

**Shorter (2:25pm)**

Where’d Sung-oppa go?

**Thing2 (2:25pm)**

Oh. He’s combusting

His message to me just said “I have died pls give me a good eulogy”

So that bodes well

**Thing1 (2:26pm)**

At least Minho-hyung will look hot in black at the funeral

**Shorter (2:26pm)**

I thought you were dead?

**_(2:26pm)_ ** **Thing2** **_has renamed_ ** **Thing1** **_to_ ** **Deceased.**

**Deceased (2:26pm)**

Is this what hazing feels like

**Shorter (2:30pm)**

Now you don’t match

But I think we should appreciate the spoopy theme Lix-oppa has started

**_(2:30pm)_ ** **Shorter** **_has renamed_ ** **Short** **_to_ ** **Enchantress.**

**_(2:31pm)_ ** **Shorter** **_has renamed_ ** **Shorter** **_to_ ** **BrideofChucky.**

**_(2:32pm)_ ** **Thing2** **_has renamed_ ** **Thing2** **_to_ ** **BbyVampire.**

**BbyVampire (2:32pm)**

Vwah

**Deceased (2:32pm)**

Oh, I think you ~are~ the funniest person I know, Lix

**BbyVampire (2:33pm)**

Yes, I know

You’ve been ignoring this for a year

**Enchantress (2:35pm)**

**@Brideof Chucky** I love it  🤩

**BrideofChucky (2:35pm)**

😘

**Deceased (2:36pm)**

Can y’all go flirt somewhere else

**BbyVampire (2:36pm)**

I think you’re just jealous that’s not you and Minho-hyung

**_(2:36pm)_ ** **Deceased** **_has renamed_ ** **Deceased** **_to_ ** **JisungtheUnfriendlyGhost.**

**JisungtheUnfriendlyGhost (2:36pm)**

You wanna go, smol and pitiful vampire?

**BbyVampire (2:37pm)**

At least I’m corporeal

~~~

The choir concert was over too quickly, in Chaeryeong’s opinion. She could listen to the different choirs sing forever. She didn’t think there needed to be different choirs based on skill; everyone was too amazing for words.

“You’re gushing,” Ryujin told her with a smile. The two sat a few rows back from the stage and waited for Chaeyeon to come out. “You’ve seen unnie sing a million times.”

“But she’s just  _ so  _ amazing,” Chaeryeong whined, tears coming to her eyes. “She works so hard and she gets to show it off here.” Speaking of which, Chaeyeon appeared at that moment. Chaeryeong schooled her expression. “Unnie. You didn’t suck.”

Ryujin laughed at her change in demeanor and hugged Chaeyeon hello. “You did wonderfully. Don’t listen to this child.”

“Yah, you’re the same age as me,” Chaeryeong pouted. Chaeyeon hugged and laughed at her sister.

“Never change, you two,” she told them. They talked more about the concert before Chaeyeon had to go to her friend’s for an after-concert party. “You sure you don’t want to come?”

Chaeryeong shook her head. “No, it’s okay. We’re meeting up with some people in a little bit.” Chaeyeon nodded and said goodbye, promising to catch a meal with her sister sometime next week.

“So, you won’t see her ‘til you go home for the holidays, right?” Ryujin guessed. Chaeyeon was notoriously busy, so it was rare Chaeryeong saw her at school for more than a few minutes. Chaeryeong shrugged and smiled weakly, and Ryujin hugged her close before leading them outside.

The door opened after one knock. “Hey, it’s my favorite second-years!” Jisung said with a bright smile. He ushered them into the room where they already had the game system set up, two boxes of pizza, breadsticks, and soda.

“I thought oppa was one of your favorites?” Chaeryeong asked as she took off her shoes and sat down on one of the beanbag chairs.

“Oh, no, he’s just obligated to love me,” Jisung assured her, hugging Felix at his desk chair. Felix sighed loudly at being squished. “We’re basically twins, anyways. So, it doesn’t matter. We’ve already mutually agreed we’re each other’s favorite overall. Right?” The end was followed with a pointed stare in Felix’s direction.

Felix smiled secretly. “Of course, Ji.”

Ryujin, breadstick already in hand, gave Chaeryeong a smile that said she was going to start shit. “What about Minho-oppa?”

Jisung’s smile flickered and his eyes narrowed. 

“We’re not talking about that,” Felix replied with a similar smile. “Jisung just came back to life enough to play games tonight.”

"Like last fall when Chan-oppa had to revive you for finals?" Chaeryeong asked, pouring herself soda.

Felix laughed sarcastically. "Yes, exactly. Now, choose your Smash character before I choose it for you."

They ended up with Kirby (Ryujin), Princess Peach (Chaeryeong), Link (Felix), and Pikachu (Jisung). It still wasn't the weirdest combination they'd ever had.

"You know, you need to stop playing Pikachu, Ji," Felix teased. "You're just buying into the stereotypes."

"And you—shouldn't play—Link. It gives you—unrealistic expectations—for your—sword-fighting abilities." Jisung spoke between attacks as Pikachu pushed Link towards the edge, raising his hit points, and electrocuted him off the edge. "SUCCESS!"

What Jisung failed to notice, however, was Kirby sneaking up behind Pikachu to whack him off the edge with the hammer. Ryujin hooted in victory (since Pikachu had taken Princess Peach off the map several minutes earlier). Chaeryeong hugged onto her girlfriend and they laughed triumphantly as Jisung just sat, dejected.

“First I find out Minho-hyung knows I’m a disaster bi and now...”

Ryujin hugged Jisung and Chaeryeong followed, and then Felix, until they were on a pile on the floor. Chaeryeong hummed. She missed this.

Their phones buzzed almost in unison.

Chaeryeong reached for hers first, confused. Jisung grabbed for his just as quickly as the other two continued to laugh about Ryujin’s victory.

**_Fun Friends_ **

**Ponytail (10:15pm)**

We have a problem.

**_Disasters_ **

**Puppy (10:15pm)**

Remember how Chan-hyung said that Jinnie wasn’t allow to drink under any circumstances?

Jisung and Chaeryeong made eye-contact after checking the messages. “Uh oh,” they said in unison.

~~~

Chaeryeong and Ryujin practically ran to the upperclassmen dorm. By the time they got there, Yeji answered the door as calmly as possible while Lia was throwing things on the floor in the living room. She hadn’t thrown anything breakable—yet.

“So,” Ryujin started as they sat down, avoiding Lia’s rampant pacing. “Your text was kinda vague?”

Lia whipped from her seething. “Hyunjin  _ egged _ my car!”

Chaeryeong and Ryujin winced. 

Yeji cleared her throat. “We went to the movie and when we got outside, there it was. And Seungmin was dragging him away before we even left the theater.”

“I’ll wring all their necks! All those stupid boys! I know they helped!” Lia didn’t seem to be slowing down in her anger. Chaeryeong knew she meant the four boys.

She nudged Ryujin, who cleared her throat. “Jisung and Felix-oppa were with us the last few hours. So, they didn’t help.”

Instead of leading into another rant, Lia just started grumbling about her ex-boyfriend for being a drunken shithead. Yeji remained mainly silent, texting on her phone and answering when Lia directed comments at her.

“What should we do?” Ryujin asked with a fire in her eyes. “We can get back at him; I have plenty of ideas.”

Lia stared at her, completely still.

“What are we going to do? We’re going to do something. And because I don’t have the money to buy the entire aisle of ice cream, we’re going to do the next best thing.” 

Chaeryeong frowned, genuinely confused. “What would that be?” 

“We’re going to go rob a bank.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is one of my ults and he just snapped okay
> 
> Also I hope you enjoyed this drabble that came out of NOWHERE


	2. They Keep Talkin', I Keep Walkin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean I disappeared for almost 2 months and didnt write anything in that time
> 
> Also I have never robbed a bank hence why I dont know how to write a bank robbery and no I did not research this that much

**_Private Message_ **

**Younger (10:23pm)**

Hwang Hyunjin I hope you know that I’m going to kill you the next time I see you

**Older (10:38pm)**

Hi Yeji-noona this is Yang Jeongin. Seungmin-hyung gave me Jinnie-hyung’s phone to hold on to because he is a “hazard to society.”

He also says that he’s very sorry and by the time he realized what was happening it was too late. He also offered to clean the car for Lia-noona.

**Younger (10:39pm)**

I’m choosing to believe you are being truthful and if this is Jinnie I will personally kill you the moment I find out that you lied to me

To Jeongin: take care of my dumbass brother and let him know that I WILL be worse than the hangover

To Seungmin: Lia isn’t really in the right mindset to agree to this, but I won’t make you do it. I do appreciate the offer. And the person who WILL be cleaning it is Hwang Hyunjin, and Jinnie alone. 

**Older (10:42pm)**

Noted, noona. Have a good night and tell Lia-noona that Seungmin-hyung and I are very sorry  ☹

**Younger (10:43pm)**

I appreciate that

Robbing a bank was not actually Lia’s  _ first  _ plan. Yeji wasn’t sure what was more surprising: that her girlfriend knew how to rob a bank at night, or that her first plan was garroting Hyunjin and framing it as autoerotic asphyxiation. 

“Why a bank, though?” Chaeryeong asked, holding a sweater-covered hand to her mouth. “Why not the convenience store on the corner?”

Yeji had to hide her smile. Her friends were so ride-or-die that they didn’t question doing illegal activities—they just questioned what level of crime they committed.

“Because I need it to be  _ illegal _ and  _ dangerous _ but I want to do it now and I am going to.” Lia stared down her friends. “Are you in or not?”

Ryujin nodded, pulling a sucker from her pocket and popping it into her mouth. “I thought you’d never ask. Also, I have a friend who might be able to help us out.”

**_Fun Friends_ **

**_(11:16pm)_ ** **Dramatic** **_has added_ ** **Yuna** **_to the chat._ **

**_(11:16pm)_ ** **Dramatic** **_has renamed_ ** **Yuna** **_to_ ** **BabyShin.**

**_(11:16pm)_ ** **Dramatic** **_has renamed_ ** **Dramatic** **_to_ ** **TinyShin.**

**TinyShin (11:16pm)**

Everyone say hi to my HS friend Yuna

**Ginger (11:17pm)**

Hi Yuna-ssi!

**Ponytail (11:17pm)**

Why do you have a HS friend

**TinyShin (11:17pm)**

Because I need more friends than you guys and we went to the same high school and she’s a bro, okay?

**BabyShin (11:19pm)**

Unnie what the fuck

**Smol (11:19pm)**

Hey! Don’t swear!

**TinyShin (11:20pm)**

Unnie we’re l i t e r a l l y about to rob a bank and ~that’s~ your concern?

**Smol (11:20pm)**

I don’t want to corrupt the youth!

**BabyShin (11:21pm)**

We’re robbing a bank? Sounds lit

**TinyShin (11:22pm)**

Sorry I had to take a moment to sigh very loudly @ you

Anyways here’s what’s going down

[SENT]  _ howtorobabankandlookhot.doc _

Yeji considered all the implications of their actions, sure. She knew that doing this wasn’t going to help them in the long run, and that if they were caught, they would face more wrath than Yeji and her brother had faced when they had to tell their parents the reason that they were fighting last spring. 

But Yeji was at a crossroads.

Her house had been icy over the summer, and the twins had barely spoken to each other. The younger twin couldn’t invite her girlfriend over unless Hyunjin wasn’t there, and he had nothing to say. He’d had  _ plenty _ to say to and about Lia, and none of it was nice. Yeji understood that he was having a rough time, but her earlier text conversation was the most contact they’d had in six months, and she hadn’t even spoken to him directly. She couldn’t let him berate her girlfriend, but she wanted to be a supportive sister.

And maybe she really wanted to act out those stupid American movies where they had teenagers and kids rob banks. Maybe she wanted to indulge herself and help her best friend through a disastrous time.

She could be multifaceted if she wanted to. She didn’t need Jinnie’s approval.

~~~

None of them expected Yuna to be  _ quite  _ that tall, though. Ryujin had told them the little about Yuna they needed to know (angel-face, youthful, athletic), but she hadn’t quite mentioned how the girl towered over Lia.

“Hi!” she said when they approached her on the corner a block from the bank. “You must be Ryujin-unnie’s...unnies. And the lovely Chaeryeong,” she added cheekily. Chaeryeong appreciated the compliment and Ryujin shooed her younger friend along as they discussed the tactics Yeji and Ryujin had discussed. Lia was the backing instigator, but it was their plan.

It didn’t take long when they reached the side entrance, decked in all black and face-masks, for Lia to figure out the passcode and disable the alarm. Why she knew this was anyone’s best guess. She claimed she got locked out a lot and had to find a way around the alarm so her parents wouldn’t know she snuck out, but no one could be sure.

With Yuna remaining outside as a vagrant and lookout, the other four made their way inside. The bank was eerily quiet at night, and Yeji discovered the location of the vault easily. There were security precautions, which Chaeryeong easily noticed on the floor and maneuvered over while directing the others. The keypad to the vault was harder to get into, and required more of Ryujin’s language-class knowledge, so while she and Yeji worked through the vault, Chaeryeong and Lia changed the records in the nearby computer to indicated that no money was taken.

There were going to be errors, especially considering their ever-human presence, but Ryujin and Yeji finally muscled their way through the vault door and removed the agreed-upon amount. Yeji didn’t even want to think about the number, in case her face gave the number away. They closed the vault, reactivated the alarm, and the four booked it out the entrance with Yuna skipping along after them.

Once back at their apartment, Yeji fairly split the money between the five of them, and all parties were happy. They fell asleep warm by the thought of adventure.

~~~

Yeji awoke to her phone buzzing incessantly. The messages were from Hyunjin, asking to meet up for coffee. Considering it for only a moment, and seeing her friends still peacefully asleep, Yeji removed herself from Lia’s grasp and changed quickly.

The café wasn’t busy for 8am on a Sunday. Her twin, with his long blond hair standing a few inches above most people, stood up and waved when she entered, even though she had easily spotted him. She made her way over and when she sat, he scooted the coffee cup over to her.

“I ordered your favorite,” he said quietly. Yeji nodded and took a sip, appreciating that he remembered, at least.

“So,” she started slowly after the hum of the café covered as much awkwardness as possible, “you wanted to meet.”

Hyunjin cleared his throat. “Last night was awful. And I know you’re mad, and I know Lia is, and I really hadn’t planned on it happening, which I know doesn’t change anything, but I’ve already been yelled at by Seungmin and Chan-hyung and Jisung put in his two-cents and I just really wanted to talk about this before you yelled too.”

The intriguing part of the Hwang twins was their outward appearances: Hyunjin, a gaggle of emotions and limbs, and Yeji, a blank slate of compact muscle. If they didn’t have almost the exact same face, it would be impossible to recognize their relation. Yeji often mused that she showed less emotion in general because Hyunjin took it all in the womb.

“Okay. So talk,” she replied, expression flat. Hyunjin then went on to explain his reasoning, while being terrible, and apologized profusely to both her and Lia, and clarifying that he would also apologize to Lia, barring he was still conscious when she started throwing things at him.

Yeji laughed quietly. “At least you know she’s going to be violent.”

A light lit Hyunjin’s face. “Wow.” When Yeji inquired with her eyes, he continued, “I didn’t think I’d ever hear you laugh again.”

It had been a rough six months. Yeji had kept her best friend and girlfriend, but her relationship with her brother held on by a thread. The others were suffering the effects from the fight, too, but no one had it as bad as the twins. Yeji hadn’t wanted anyone to get hurt, but her two closest confidants were at war, and she had to choose a side.

“I don’t want to choose,” Yeji told her brother suddenly. “I don’t want to pick between you and Lia. I love you, Jinnie, and what happened to you was awful, and you’re rightfully angry, but I don’t want this bad blood anymore. I don’t want to pick a side.”

Hyunjin nodded, tears coming to his eyes. “I don’t want you to, either. And I  _ am _ glad for you and Lia, it’s just...hard. I need time to adjust. But I don’t want to lose you, overall. It’s sucked not talking to you. Especially with...”

Yeji sat up completely straight. “With what? Could it be the boy who berated you and cleaned you up from your mess last night? The boy who you have puppy-dog eyes for all the time? Who, the minute you met, caused sparks?”

“I don’t like how you already know who it is when I didn’t even say it was a person. I didn’t say anything. Stop reading my mind!” His pout was, of course, adorable, but it never worked on Yeji.

“Can’t help it. We’re connected. Now tell me how you’re going to get Seungmin to date you.”

**_Disasters_ **

**Llama (10:45am)**

[SENT]  _ hwangtwins4ever.jpeg _

**_Fun Friends_ **

**Ponytail (10:45am)**

[SENT]  _ jinnieisanidiot.jpeg _

He’s going to talk to you, @Smol, but I’ve already heard him out

But don’t worry

I’m still giving him hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize that Yuna was FIVE-AND-A-HALF YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME for so long
> 
> How is she only now 17???
> 
> Anyways
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Really Really Me I'm A Cherry On Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a stroke of genius  
> Aka once the writing bug hits sometimes it doesnt stop
> 
> Anyways, there are a lot of random people mentioned in this
> 
> Enjoy!

Chaeryeong woke up hot, since her girlfriend was currently breathing heavily into her neck. She sighed and fixed her hair before sitting up. Her messages had blown up sometime in the night.

**_Gingers_ **

**Doggo (4:23am)**

@Fox don’t go to class tomorrow

**Tiger (4:35am)**

Mingi why are you awake so early and telling Chae not to do things

**Cat (4:40am)**

Why did you text this groupcat and not her

**Doggo (4:40am)**

...I don’t have her number saved

**Butterfly (4:52am)**

Why did you say “groupcat” instead of “groupchat”?

Did you make a pun even at 4am?

**Cat (4:54am)**

Good morning, Mom!

**Butterfly (4:54am)**

I’m not your mom

Don’t you have a thing with Minji-ssi?

**Cat (4:56am)**

*Bora-noona, actually

**Tiger (4:57am)**

I am TRYING to figure out this choreography and you’re stopping my music every three seconds

**Cat (4:59am)**

Put us on mute, hyung

Also, tell Jun-hyung hello!

**Tiger (5:01am)**

...how did you know he was with me?

**Cat (5:01am)**

How did I not know he was with you?

**Doggo (5:01am)**

Tell Wonwoo-hyung hello as well <3

**Butterfly (5:03am)**

LOL Soonyoung keeps texting me paragraphs of concern about you two

Where’s Baby Chae when you need her?

**Cat (5:07am)**

Probably sleeping, like a good college student

**Butterfly (5:07am)**

Mingi’s not sleeping and he’s a college student

**Tiger (5:09am)**

Even I know that Mingi doesn’t sleep

Chae is just a good baby

**Doggo (5:12am)**

[SENT]  _ jonghoismean.jpeg _

**Cat (5:12am)**

HA why did you put your face close enough to his fist then?

The conversation petered off into Sana and Soonyoung arguing about who was the better college student between the two of them, with Minho occasionally chiming in favor of Sana. Chaeryeong only replied with a thumbs up before wondering where Yeji had wandered off to when her phone buzzed with her friend’s messages. She yawned loudly before standing up and going to the bathroom. When she returned, Yuna was frowning at her where a still-asleep Ryujin had rolled over and clung to her on the floor. She nudged Ryujin nicely a few times before she yanked her off Yuna.

Ryujin glared up at her girlfriend. “You’re rude.”

Chaeryeong cooed at the other’s pouty adorableness. “It’s almost 11. You can be awake.”

“We got back at 3 can I please sleep thanks.” She promptly plopped back onto the blanket on the floor and snored loudly.

Yuna stared up at the other. “Is she always like this?”

“Only on Sundays,” Chaeryeong assured the younger.

~~~

Heeding Mingi’s warning, Chaeryeong did not attend any of her Monday classes. She discovered the reason why that night when Yeji came to her dorm room with a very confused Jisung and a disgruntled Hyunjin.

The boys were promptly thrown to the floor by the older girl and she slammed the door shut. Thankfully, Chaeryeong and Ryujin roomed together.

“Okay, here’s what’s going to happen,” Yeji said, staring them down with something the Hwang family called “the Lawyer Stare.” There was a reason she was pre-law. “We were with you guys all night on Saturday.”

Jisung and Hyunjin exchanged a glance. “Why were you with us all night?” Hyunjin asked.

“Because we were,” Yeji stated very matter-of-fact. “We were with the eight of you all night. The whole time. It was all of us, together. Okay?” The boys nodded, unsure what they were agreeing to, and were allowed to leave.

Chaeryeong thought back to Mingi’s ominous text message. “Did something happen today?”

Yeji was very still for a moment, and the girlfriends stared at her, waiting for her to crack.

“My poli-sci prof asked us how to successfully argue for and against bank robbers today.” Chaeryeong’s jaw dropped, and Ryujin choked. “He said that there was a recent robbery and the police had, no evidence, so he wanted us to talk about other bank robberies.”

“That’s wild,” Ryujin said. “Do you think...”

“He was talking about some fools who robbed a bank but somehow managed not to leave evidence? Yes, probably.”

“What about—?” Ryujin motioned to her phone. “What do we do about that?”

Yeji nodded. “I don’t know. Does anyone know a technopath?”

Chaeryeong’s phone buzzed a second later.

**_Private Message_ **

**Unknown (5:06pm)**

I know someone who can make things unseen.

**Chaeryeong (5:06pm)**

How will that work?

**Unknown (5:06pm)**

It’s quite uncomplicated. You just give me permission to access the necessary numbers and all will be taken care of.

**Chaeryeong (5:07pm)**

And how do I know you won’t do something that makes it worse?

**Unknown (5:07pm)**

I think you know you don’t have much of a choice right now.

She looked up from her phone at the other two, who had been following along over her shoulder. They both nodded.

**Chaeryeong (5:08pm)**

Okay. Make it unseen.

~~~

A week passed with no incidents. All text messages were deleted by the unknown source who refused to release their identity, as well as the conversation between the unknown person, so the five were in the clear. Chaeryeong was still on edge, but she accepted that this was what she got for her decisions.

She saw Jisung in her literature class the following Tuesday, where they both turned in their papers. He smiled a tired, caffeinated smile before they endured the lecture. Once it let out, he waited for her to pack her things.

“So, how long do you think it’ll take Jinnie-oppa to let Lia sit at the table with him?” Chaeryeong asked as they walked along.

Jisung considered this, the midday sunlight making him golden. “I don’t know. Probably until spring. Or until he and Minnie get together and can be happy for the others. He just needs time.”

Chaeryeong nodded, a wicked thought coming to her. She fixed her eyes on a spot behind Jisung and said, “Oh, hi, Minho-oppa!” and waved.

Jisung whipped around so fast he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground. “Oh, ha ha,” he grumbled as Chaeryeong giggled at his expense. He stood and brushed himself off. “Yep, thanks for trying to make a fool of me.”

“You do that fine on your own,” another voice mused from beside them.

Jisung hit the ground again, this time for good reason. None other than the ethereal man himself, Lee Minho, stood before them, dance bag on his shoulder.

“Hi, Chae. Ji. How are we clowning Jisung today?” he asked. If Chaeryeong could read thoughts, Jisung’s would read:

_ Oh holy fuck that’s just an ungodly, unjust manner of this world. Lee Minho gets to look like THAT. _

“We’re just talking about how big his shoes are,” Chaeryeong covered when Jisung remained frozen.

Minho laughed as he helped Jisung from the ground. “Yeah, well, can’t help that when you need platforms to be taller than Binnie.” Jisung opened his mouth to protest, but they ignored him, instead talking about dance as they walked to the dining hall. After they swiped in, Chaeryeong made her goodbye and Minho dragged Jisung off to the back where the rest of their group hung out. Although the twins had made up, Lia and Hyunjin had yet to talk, and that would be the final point to reunite the friend groups.

“All well?” Chaeryeong asked Ryujin as she sat. Once again, the older girls were late.

Ryujin shrugged. “My phonetics class sucks. They want me to understand how words are formed. I mean, I know I want to go into speech pathology, but this is too much for me.” Chaeryeong nodded and pat her girlfriend’s head sympathetically.

“Who’s ready for PARTY TIMES?” Yeji said as she sat down. Lia looked far less thrilled than her girlfriend, but she accepted it.

“For why?” Ryujin wondered.

“Chan-oppa is having a party at his huge house this weekend and as long as Lia and Hyunjin make up, we can all go.” Yeji answered the last part with a pointed look at her girlfriend.

“Can I invite Yuna?” Ryujin wondered. The younger had felt left out since she was used as lookout (despite being compensated).

Lia scowled. “She’s a baby, Ryujin. She has to be at least eighteen to come.”

Ryujin nodded. “Fine. I was just asking.”

Chaeryeong frowned. “Isn’t Taehyun bringing his high school friend up for the weekend? He’s also a baby.”

Everyone stared at Lia, who sighed. “Fine. But I’m not responsible.” Ryujin pumped her fist in the air and agreed. It would be a weekend to remember, considering they had already robbed a bank. College was odd.


	4. 'Cause I'm The One And Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale! The five robbers have an ending!
> 
> Also I've watched all of I-Land this week and I'm a simp for Heeseung so he gets a cameo

“So, you wanted to talk,” Lia started very similarly to her best friend.

Hyunjin swallowed tightly. This was the conversation they should’ve had before everything went downhill. This is how they should’ve approached it—how _he_ should’ve approached Lia and this whole conversation. The vibrant coffeeshop around them couldn’t balance the stale, uncomfortable air between the former partners.

“Lia...I am...so sorry.” Hyunjin wasn’t strong with his words, not as everything he did and said in the past six months came back to him. “I can’t believe all the things I’ve said and done since you broke up with me. I was angry and jealous that you chose Yeji over me. I should’ve been more understanding.”

Lia shook her head. “You had every right to be angry with me. But you didn’t handle it right. And I applaud you for figuring out that you should’ve been more understanding.” There was bite in her tone, but Hyunjin knew the recent issue surrounding egging her car played a role. “However, I forgive you and accept your apology. I think, over time, we can get through this.”

“Or Yeji will beat me up,” Hyunjin finished the unsaid thought they shared.

The air stilled, before the storm finally broke. The pair smiled, on their way to being friends again.

~~~

The party was in full swing when the group arrived at the party. They were nothing if not stunning in their outfits, even if Chaeryeong thought her outfit was a bit flashy for a college party (but Lia-unnie insisted). The sparkles all over her skirt caught the lights flashing around from Chan-oppa’s machine and reflected everywhere, virtually drawing all eyes to her. As if drawn by the light, a classmate, Beomgyu, appeared with two friends on his arms.

“My favorite Chaeryeong!” he said with a loud voice.

Ryujin snorted at Beomgyu’s less-than-sober state. “How many Chaeryeong’s do you know?”

Beomgyu shook his hand, the one with Taehyun attached to it, and replied, “You know that’s not what I meant. She’s the best. Don’t make this a thing.”

Taehyun shook his head and sighed. Dealing with his drunk friend surely was a trouble, Chaeryeong noted. “You can’t drink like this.”

“Yes, please,” the boy on his left agreed with a pained look. “I don’t want to carry you back to the dorm.”

“Ah, Heeseungie,” Ryujin teased, “you lucked out with Beomgyu as a roommate, eh?”

The boy, Heeseung, just sighed. Beomgyu pouted at that, but Taehyun insisted the boys let the group into the party. Yuna smiled at all the pretty colors and people milling around the house. There weren’t any parties at the school quite like the ones by 3racha, the rap trio created the year before with Chan, Changbin, and Jisung. Chan stuck around for his graduate program, along with Minho from the following year, and now the two threw amazing parties for their underclassmen friends to safely have fun.

“Oh, there’s Soobin-oppa,” Chaeryeong said, dragging Yuna and Ryujin with her. The trio arrived in front of Soobin, entertaining another younger boy. “Hi, oppa.”

Soobin smiled. “Ah, Chaeryeong. This is Taehyunnie’s friend from school, Huening Kai. We call him Hyuka. He’s visiting for the weekend.”

Ryujin smiled once they’d introduced themselves. “See, you’re also too young to be here. Yuna is fine.” The two younger kids began talking as the girlfriends made their way to the refreshments. “Lia-unnie worried for no reason.”

Chaeryeong shrugged. “Sometimes you have to worry about things. If you’re too confident, that’s when life bites you back.”

“I would hope life doesn’t bite all the time,” a deep voice answered. Felix smiled at the two. “That would be very uncomfortable.”

“How are you, oppa?” Ryujin asked as she spooned punch into her cup. The bowl and ladle were crystal, antiques, but Chan still used it for his parties.

Felix shrugged. “Eh, just ready for finals to be over. Though I am very excited to be able to talk to you two while in the presence of the twins. No more fearing Yeji attacking me with a spoon.”

Chaeryeong frowned. “How many times has unnie attacked you with a spoon?”

Felix just smiled brightly and didn’t answer. The topic changed to finals and how the three were going to spend their winter break, which included returning to Australia with his cousin for Felix, going home with her sister for Chaeryeong, and going to her grandma’s to make cookies for Ryujin. All in all, the days were going to be spent relaxing and enjoying family.

~~~

Across the party, the twins were currently having a less-exciting conversation about family. “Mom and Dad are going to be mad,” Hyunjin groaned at just the thought. They had wanted the twins to make up, yes, but they hadn’t thought much about Yeji and Lia together. And now, Hyunjin with his...predicament.

“Because they wanted you and Lia to work out because she and I got along and then we got along arguably _too_ good and then she broke up with you to date me and now you’re going to date your new best friend once you admit to all these feelings inside of you and that is definitely _not_ what they wanted for either of us?” Yeji questioned, the liquor freeing some previously held opinions and facts she generally didn’t say aloud. Considering Hyunjin knew this already, she wasn’t in too much trouble for leaning into the buzz. But if she said it front of Lia, however...

“Exactly. They wanted us to be on good terms as long as it fit the model of ‘dating people who come from good families and won’t cause family drama,’ which, yeah, the Lia-Seungmin thing won’t be easy to convince them of happily.” Hyunjin worried his lower lip with his teeth.

“You’re both worrying too much about something simple. Seungmin would be a great addition to the Hwangs and Lia is very nice and proper. Your parents have nothing to worry about. Plus, they’re both internationally educated.” The twins turned slowly to the newcomer. Minho waved his hand and smiled.

Hyunjin puffed. “Why do you always stick your head into my business?”

“Why do you discuss it in public?” Minho countered, sipping his drink. “Plus, I live here, so all information discussed on the premises I have right to use for my own purposes.”

While Hyunjin argued that point, Minho winked at Yeji, and although she kept her poker face, she smiled on the inside. Once Hyunjin realized that he couldn’t get past Minho’s logic and couldn’t physically intimidate the boy, he excused himself to get a drink. “Say hi to Minnie for me!” Minho called out with a cheeky smile.

“That was a little mean,” Yeji noted.

Minho shrugged. “Ah, well, I’m only allowed to help one twin at a time, and I helped you with your little...legal debacle?”

The blood drained from Yeji’s face. “What?” she asked, her voice strong for the façade.

The older boy waved his hand. “You know, the situation with the bank? I was asked to assist in helping cover it up. Baby Chae is loved by many, so all I needed to do was give up some phone numbers. I don’t even charge for that kind help.”

“You gave our phone numbers to someone?” Yeji asked, highly confused. Minho was more friendly with Chaeryeong because they both did dance, but even that didn’t explain who would want to protect Chaeryeong _or_ who had the power to do so _or_ who would’ve known it was them. They were amateurs, yes, but they had done fairly well covering their tracks if the police didn’t know yet.

Minho blinked slowly. “Oh, yeah. My noona friend is good at hacking, so she offered to help.”

Yeji frowned. “But...how did you know?” 

“Sungie mentioned you guys had an issue, and I wanted to help my favorite dongsaengs.”

“You don’t like the other boys?” Yeji asked, more a joke than anything. One couldn’t be in a love-affair without knowing the signs of attraction.

Minho’s angelic giggle came through. “Oh, no, I do. But they don’t deserve my help. You five, on the other hand...”

Yeji nodded. “Okay. So, there shouldn’t be any issues now?”

Minho shrugged, his eyes flitting to someone else across the room. “Not as far as I know. Just buy something pretty with the money. Or a lot of pop and gum.” With that, he walked off in the direction of a notable someone.

Lia walked over. “What are you looking at?” she wondered.

“Just Minho-oppa being whipped for Jisung. I love when those things work out.”

Lia smiled. “Like when you like your best friend and she likes you back?”

Yeji smiled brightly. “Exactly. And then you commit a felony with her.”

“Best friend motto is _I’d go to jail for you._ I don’t know why you think you get out of that. You’re stuck with me.”

“For as long as you’ll let me,” Yeji answered quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! Happy 2021!


End file.
